


Cozy

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: For a writing prompt on Tumblr...21- Warm Sheets.





	Cozy

Berra wants to let him sleep a little more. 

He looks younger when he’s sleeping…Relaxed. And cute too, burrowed into the blanket like a strill cub. 

Of course, she would never tell this to him.The weather is rather cold but fresh, as it’s usual for Alderaan and there is nothing but darkness around her, light coming from the fire already diminished. 

The sky is clear though and filled with stars; It helps Berra to keep a clear head during the watch and puts her in a nearly nostalgic mood, heightened by her state of sleepiness.

..even she has her limits.

Any more tired and I’ll endanger us both.

She reaches out to poke his scruffy cheek, first. His skin is not as smooth as usual…-or clean. Berra thinks he looks more charming this way, closer to a cathar maybe. Less vulnerable. 

He doesn’t wake up but merely frowns a bit and mumbles something she can’t really make out. She could always shake him awake but for reasons, she doesn’t want to think about yet; Berra doesn’t want to disturb Torian more than necessary; so she decided to retreat and come up with a new tactic and quickly strips off her armor, as quietly as she can before slipping behind him. 

The blanket is rather warm, warmer with his body heat and it makes Berra sleepy instantly but she knows she has to wake up Torian first no matter how much she’d rather remain as they are. Cozy. It reminds her of home and back her clan where she used to share a bed with her siblings.

She cuddles close to him and as expected as soon as her breath touches the nape of his neck, Torian leaps up. 

He looks at her with sleepy surprised eyes, to their clothes..-funnily enough- and then outside. Then at her face again. 

‘I was on watch’ Berra says before he can ask, ‘Your turn.’ 

She doesn’t need thermal vision to see him blush, he clears his throat and leans in to kiss her cheek. He must be as surprised by his action as she is considering the look on his face. He retreats quickly to armor up and Berra curles up on the warm spot he left to get some sleep. 

They don’t have time for complicated emotions right here on the mission but the last thing she feels is a hand running through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if u wanna learn more about Berra visit my blog ^^


End file.
